


Life is but a Dream

by lavenderXprince



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Child Revival, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Major Character Revival, Narcolepsy, Postpartum Depression, Reconciliation, Spoilers, Spoilers for Hypnos storyline, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: Hypnos does not understand many things. He does not understand why his mother avoids him, or why his brother despises him. He does not understand the small boy with flames for feet. And, most of all, Hypnos does not understand why it bothers him so much when the boy and his brother spend time together.
Relationships: Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Nyx (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work deals with content such as child death, depression, abuse, and suicidal thoughts. Please do not read this if you are sensitive to such themes.

Usually when Hypnos slept, he did not dream. After all, he was only the god of sleep, not the god of dreams. Similar, but ultimately different. On the rare occasions that his slumber was graced by a dream, it was always something mundane. 

Sometimes he was riding in Charon’s boat, lulled by the gentle sway of the River Styx. Other times, he saw fragments of his childhood. He felt himself in his mother’s embrace, her cool skin pressed against his. He heard his twin’s voice calling out to him as they frolicked through Elysium.

Hypnos missed the days of his fleeting youth. The childhoods of gods are never very long, but Hypnos felt that his had been especially short (probably because he had spent a considerable amount of that time asleep.) It felt as though he had awakened one day—or perhaps night; it was always difficult to tell in the underworld—to find that everything around him had changed.

His mother had begun to withdraw from him. She started to push him away, to shirk his embrace. Then, Thanatos had started to lecture him about his duties. Instead of playing with Hypnos, weaving flower crowns or plucking the sweet seeds from the pomegranates of Queen Persephone’s garden, Thanatos preferred to spend his time in the mortal realm.

Whenever Hypnos grabbed his arm, urging him to play, Thanatos would brush him off.

With a glare, he would say, “I have work to do. I have no time for you or your games.”

Hypnos shouldn’t have felt betrayed by Thanatos’ new attitude, but he was. 

From the moment that he and Thanatos had been born, Thanatos had always been moving away from him. While Hypnos slumbered in their mother’s arms, Thanatos was teleporting, toddling, crawling. He was always in motion, always leaving Hypnos behind.

The biggest change to Hypnos’ life, though, had been the little fiery ball that had suddenly come into existence one day. Hypnos had still been relatively young back then, and he knew little about childbirth or mortals. He had not fully understood why Queen Persephone’s abdomen had begun to swell, like an overripe fruit. He had assumed that she had just been drinking too much ambrosia.

They had all been present on the day of the child’s birth, even Thanatos and Charon (both of whom were far too busy to even hold a conversation with him those days.) Queen Persephone had been in the chambers that she shared with her husband. Hypnos and his brothers had waited just outside of the door, listening to the queen’s groans of pain and wincing. 

Hypnos was glad that he’d never have to carry a child. It sounded far too painful. He didn’t like painful things.

Lord Hades was in there with her, murmuring to her in a low voice. Hypnos’ mother flitted in and out of the room, bringing jugs of water, and leaving with bloodied towels.

Finally, she came out of the room for the final time.

“The child has been born,” his mother announced.

Hypnos and Thanatos followed her into the chamber. Charon grumbled something about his shop being unattended and excused himself.

Queen Persephone flashed them a weary, but radiant smile. She cradled a blanketed bundle in her arms. The bottom of the bundle glowed, as though lit by flames. Lord Hades sat in a chair beside the mother and child, his large hand resting on his wife’s shoulder.

The child whimpered, and then began to bawl.

“Shush, now,” Queen Persephone said, rocking the child. “There is no reason to weep.”

“Do you know what you shall name him?” Hypnos’ mother had asked.

Queen Persephone gazed down upon her child with a thoughtful expression.

“I think I shall name him…Zagreus.”

“Zagreus,” Lord Hades repeated. Even when he was not actually angry, his deep, rumbling voice was like a crack of thunder.

Zagreus let out an ear-piercing howl. Hypnos thought the child’s cries might have been loud enough to wake the dead. He writhed in his mother’s arms, and the blanket fell from him.

He had ashen skin, and thick black hair. His tiny feet blazed like embers, and flames danced between his stubby toes.

And then, abruptly, he fell silent. The flames at his feet sputtered, and then flickered out with a sharp hiss. His small, clenched fists went slack, and his legs stilled.

Queen Persephone’s face paled.

“What is wrong with him?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed. “Why has he stopped crying so suddenly? Why have his flames gone out?”

Lord Hades sighed, “I suspected this might happen. The Fates have already told me that I shall have no heir.” 

“What do you mean?” Queen Persephone had asked, her voice threatening to crack on each word. “What do you mean, no heir? Your heir is right here. Zagreus is your heir.”

The god shook his head, “Nothing can live in the underworld. Life is not meant to thrive down here.”

“No,” Queen Persephone said, pressing her lifeless child against her chest. “No, no, no. Not my child. Not Zagreus.” 

“I shall do all I can,” Hypnos’ mother had said. “But I cannot guarantee that I will be able to save him.”

Queen Persephone thrust the child into her husband’s arms and ran from the room. Most goddesses recover immediately after birth, but Queen Persephone still appeared to be in pain. She grimaced with every step. Hypnos remembered that he’d heard rumors that she was half-mortal, but he had never cared to investigate the claims.

Lord Hades glanced down at his son and sighed. He handed Zagreus to Hypnos’ mother, and then left to chase his wife.

Mother had handed Zagreus to Thanatos.

“I must go. Take care of the child.”

And then she was gone.

Thanatos cradled Zagreus as though he were made of glass. As though, if he held him incorrectly, he would shatter into a thousand fragments.

Hypnos levitated beside him, peering over his shoulder at the child.

“I don’t think you should hold him for very long,” Hypnos said. If Zagreus was dying, they really shouldn’t let the god of death hold him. “Give him to me.”

Thanatos jerked the child out of Hypnos’ reach, “No, Mother Nyx gave him to me. He is my responsibility.”

Hypnos saw the way that Thanatos had gazed down at the child. Hypnos may have been oblivious at times, but even he could see that there was something tender in Thanatos’ eyes. They held a certain affection and warmth that he had never shown Hypnos.

Hypnos felt a pang. He did not understand this new feeling. He could not even give a name to it.

Others might have called it heartbreak.

Hypnos, unable to cope with his emotions, did the only thing that he knew to do.

He slept, dreaming of a different life. One where his mother did not avoid him, and his brother still loved him. 

One where children with flames for feet did not exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, things in the House of Hades began to change. Queen Persephone secluded herself in her chambers, never allowing anyone to enter. Her sobs and wails echoed through the house, making sleep impossible even for Hypnos. She neither ate nor drank. She stopped tending to her garden, and the flowers and crops started to wither.

Whenever Lord Hades attempted to speak with her, she would lash out at him. She screamed and cursed and spat. She was so different from how she’d been before. She had been like a flower in full bloom, beautiful and vibrant.

And like everything else that came to the Underworld, she had begun to decay.

During one of their spats, the door to the chamber was left open, and their argument was on display for all the household to see.

“You knew this would happen!” she screeched, throwing a pillow at him. “You knew this would happen to him! But you did not tell me!”

“I did not think it concerned you,” he said, deflecting the pillow with a wave of his hand.

Queen Persephone glowered at him, “He is my _son_ , Hades. Of course it concerns me. How dare you say such a thing? How dare you keep the Fates’ prophecy a secret from me? Did you ever consider how this would affect me? Did you even care?”

“As I said, I did not think that it concerned you. And it is only one child. Do you know how many thousands of children perish in the mortal realm each day?”

“He is _our_ son, Hades. It is different.”

“Bah! He was not even a day old. It is a blessing that this happened before you got too attached.”

“I cannot believe that you would even say such a thing! Have you no heart?”

“What do you wish for me to do, Persephone?” Lord Hades thundered. It was rare for him to raise his voice at his wife, but it was clear that his patience with her was wearing thin. “Do you wish for me to make another one for you? Another son that will die in this blasted wasteland?”

Queen Persephone’s body, poised as though she were prepared to lunge at her husband, went slack. She slid to the floor, cradling her head in her hands.

“Get out,” she said, her voice feeble. It held no trace of her earlier fury. “I grow weary of fighting. Leave me.”

Lord Hades looked as though he wished to continue their conversation, but he did not press the issue. He returned to his desk and delved into his work. He grumbled at the shades that plead their cases and balked at their requests.

Hypnos had observed the entire affair from his station at the hall. At Thanatos’ request, Lord Hades had assigned Hypnos to a job. He greeted the shades that arrived in the Underworld and recorded their name and cause of death.

It was monotonous, and he totally neglected his work.

Later, Lord Hades left to visit Asphodel. There had been complaints that it was flooding, and he wanted to inspect it personally. Hypnos’ mother was also absent. She had not returned since she left on the day of Zagreus’ birth (and subsequent death), and Hypnos knew nothing of her whereabouts.

Almost as soon as Lord Hades was gone, Queen Persephone left her bedroom. She carried a small suitcase.

To Hypnos’ utter surprise, Queen Persephone approached him.

“Hypnos, I need you to do something for me. It is _very_ important. Only you can do it.”

Hypnos beamed, “Wow, only _I_ can do it?”

No one ever came to him for important things. Or anything at all, really. It felt nice to be needed. Hypnos wondered if that was why Thanatos and Charon worked all the time. He briefly considered that perhaps _he_ should start taking his job more seriously, but then decided that he preferred to nap instead.

“I need you to put everyone in the house to sleep. Can you do that for me, please?”

“Sure, I can! But why do you need me to do that?”

Queen Persephone gave him a small smile. It was delicate and looked like it could slip off her face at any moment.

“I need some time alone.”

“ _Oooh, I understand_. You want to go somewhere and take a secret nap, huh? Does Lord Hades get mad at you for napping around the house, too?”

Queen Persephone giggled. It was such a light and carefree sound.

“Indeed, Hypnos. Something like that.”

“In that case, leave it to me!” Then, he added as an afterthought, “Oh, but make sure you cover your ears! If you don’t, you’ll fall asleep right here. And that would totally defeat the purpose of doing all this. Lord Hades would probably get mad at _both_ of us!”

Queen Persephone had already prepared earplugs. They were small, cone-shaped, and amber-colored. She had fashioned them from a bit of beeswax. She placed them in her ears.

“Can you hear me?” Hypnos asked.

“What did you say? I cannot hear you.”

“Never mind!” Hypnos said.

With Queen Persephone unable to hear him, Hypnos proceeded to cast his spell.

He yawned. 

It was not his usual yawn. This was a deeper, more potent sound. This innocuous noise was Hypnos’ greatest power. All around him, shades fell. They dropped to the ground like stones. A few of them began to snore.

No one was immune to Hypnos’ spell. Not even Hypnos, himself.

Hypnos curled in on himself, snuggling into his quilted cape. His eyes drooped, and he fell into a deep slumber.

“Thank you, Hypnos,” Queen Persephone whispered.

****

…

****

“Get up,” someone growled.

Hypnos’ eyes popped open. Thanatos stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed, and his nose wrinkled in disgust.

“Mother Nyx has returned,” he announced.

Their mother stood before Lord Hades’ desk. In her arms, she carried something wrapped in a blanket.

It was Zagreus.

And he was alive.

Zagreus twisted in her arms, his eyes alert and curious. Hypnos hadn’t noticed it before, but his eyes were two different colors. His right eye was a ruby; his left eye was an emerald. Hypnos stared at him, bewitched by the sight.

“Zagreus lives. I asked the Fates to revive him,” their mother explained.

“Perhaps this will appease Persephone.” Lord Hades grumbled. He cocked his head and listened, realizing that the house was silent. “She has been rather quiet today.”

Lord Hades took Zagreus into his arms and approached the chambers he shared with his wife.

“Persephone?” Lord Hades rapped his knuckles against the door. “Open the door.”

There was no answer.

“Blast it, Persephone! Open this door.”

Again, Queen Persephone did not respond.

Lord Hades sighed. He pressed his forehead against the door and lowered his voice.

“Persephone…I apologize. I was out of line. It was not that I thought the prophecy did not concern you. I…did not want to make you fret. I thought that perhaps…if we were cautious, things would be different. I should have known better than to go against the Fates. Forgive me, Persephone. I did not mean to hurt you.”

“Oh, I don’t think she’s in there,” Hypnos chimed in, helpfully. “But if she were in there, I’m sure she’d appreciate your apology!”

“What do you mean? She must be in there. She is not in her garden, or anywhere else in this house.”

“She left a little while ago. At least, I think it was a little while ago. It’s pretty hard to keep track of time when you’re asleep.”

“WHERE HAS SHE GONE?” Lord Hades roared. He looked half-crazed and animalistic. Hypnos had never seen him with any sort of expression aside from annoyance and apathy.

Zagreus, still in his father’s arms, was startled by the sudden shouting. He started to whimper.

Hypnos glanced at the child. He fluttered his fingers, and Zagreus quieted.

“My lord—,” Hypnos’ mother began. But her words were drowned out by Lord Hades’ growl.

“WHERE IS MY WIFE? ANSWER ME.”

Hypnos watched Lord Hades through heavy-lidded eyes. He simply shrugged.

Lord Hades grabbed the front of Hypnos’ robes, pulling him up so that Hypnos was at his eye level. The god’s eyes blazed with fury.

“I SHALL NOT ASK YOU AGAIN.”

Hypnos held up his hands defensively, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let’s just calm down. Take a deeeeep breath. Breathe in, breath out. In, out. Go to your happy place.”

Hypnos demonstrated the breathing exercise.

And then, he fell asleep. Breathing exercises made him tired.

Hades shook Hypnos awake.

“IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHERE SHE HAS GONE, SO HELP ME—"

“Wait a moment. What is that, Hypnos?” Thanatos asked, pointing to Hypnos’ cape.

A scrap of paper had been pinned to it.

“It’s a note,” Hypnos said after removing the paper. “From Queen Persephone.”

“READ IT!” Lord Hades commanded.

Hypnos began to read it.

“ALOUD, YOU FOOL,” Lord Hades rumbled. “READ IT ALOUD.”

“Oh, right, right. _Ahem_. It says: _I can no longer tolerate my life here in this place. So, I am leaving, even if it kills me. I won't be returning to Olympus. If there is a place where I belong in this world, it must be somewhere between heaven and hell. Perhaps it's on the coast and has a little garden. Take care of Cerberus; I shall miss him._ ”

They all fell silent, each of them mulling over the contents of the letter.

Then, Hypnos said, “Wow. Wherever she is, she must be planning to take a _really_ long nap.”

****

…

****

Queen Persephone had fled the Underworld and gone to the surface. Lord Hades had always had a difficult time keeping his temper in check, but Queen Persephone had always been there to soothe him and quell his anger.

With the queen gone, Lord Hades’ rage was unbridled. He snapped at everyone and voiced all of his annoyances. Hypnos pitied the shades that had the misfortune to come to the underworld during that time. All of their requests fell upon deaf ears, and the king had banished most of the souls to Tartarus.

Poor Zagreus had borne the brunt of Lord Hades’ wrath. Lord Hades constantly belittled and criticized his son. On more than one occasion, he had even raised his hand against him.

And Zagreus, pitiful Zagreus, never understood why his father was so cruel. After that faithful day, Lord Hades’ had banned any mention of the former queen. Zagreus knew nothing of his biological mother.

****

…

****

Hypnos blinked. He had nodded off yet again. This was not the first time that he had dreamt of the birth-then-death-and-then-rebirth of Zagreus. These days, when he slept, he always seemed to dream of Zagreus.

It was strange. Hypnos could not understand it. He thought about Zagreus often enough when he was awake. Why was he dreaming about him? He didn’t even usually dream. But now, whenever he slept, he always seemed to see Zagreus.

He stretched, fumbling with his quill and parchment.

“Speak of the devil,” Hypnos said. “Welcome to the House of Hades. Thanks for dying!”

Zagreus shot Hypnos a withering look as he ran a hand through his soaked hair. Crimson droplets dripped from his skin and splattered against the floor. 

“No, no, thank _you_ , Hypnos,” he replied. “I’m always so very glad to see you here after my inevitable demise.”

Hypnos knew that Zagreus was being insincere, but that did not stop Hypnos’ stomach from fluttering at the praise.

“No problem!” Hypnos grinned at Zagreus.

Hypnos tracked Zagreus as he dashed around the house. First, he ran to the House Contractor. Next, he spoke with Nyx. Hypnos knew his mother lingered in the east hall, but she never made any move to approach him. Nowadays, she did not even speak to him.

Hypnos tried not to let it bother him, but deep down, he was hurt. She was right _there_ , and yet, she felt so distant.

Zagreus ran to the balcony beside the Administrative Chambers.

Hypnos knew that was where Thanatos often lounged when he had no work. Hypnos had asked if he could stand with him, but Thanatos had rejected his request.

And yet, Thanatos allowed Zagreus to stand beside him.

Hypnos didn’t like it.

It was natural for Hypnos to be envious of Zagreus’ good relationship with Thanatos. Thanatos was _his_ brother. They were twins. And yet, Thanatos treated Zagreus more like family than he did Hypnos.

However, this was not the only reason that Hypnos was bothered.

“Still running from yourself, I see,” Thanatos said in a flat voice. His voice was always sort-of flat, but it sounded especially monotonous. “How’s that been working out for you thus far?”

Zagreus shot back, “I’m searching for my mother. You still live at home with yours. You don’t know what it’s like.”

As Hypnos listened to their argument, a small part of him was relieved. He had always known that Thanatos held Zagreus with special regard, ever since the first moment he had laid eyes on him. He knew that the feelings Thanatos held for Zagreus were not as simple as friendship or familial love. They went beyond that. They were deeper. It was like Thanatos viewed Zagreus as an extension of himself, as though they were two parts of a whole.

And this displeased Hypnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...is probably going to end up being longer than three chapters.
> 
> I just love Hypnos so much. 
> 
> [Follow me on Twitter (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


	3. Chapter 3

“Hypnos!”

Hypnos started. His quill and parchment slipped from his hands.

“You cannot keep falling asleep on the job like this, Hypnos,” Thanatos spat. Hypnos flinched at the utter disappointment in his brother’s eyes. “This is completely unacceptable.”

“Oh, I just nodded off a little while, Thanatos!” he exclaimed as he stretched. “I rest easy knowing that you’re here! But if I goofed, why, I guess you could just kill me dead, or something, huh?”

Hypnos had only been joking (it was rather tricky to kill a god, after all), but the icy expression on Thanatos’ face made him shudder. Thanatos looked at him as though he were a bug, a pest. 

He was disgusted with Hypnos.

He hated him.

The realization made Hypnos’ stomach lurch. How could those golden eyes, so similar to his own, be so cold?

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Thanatos growled. “Pull yourself together and quit slacking off. The House needs help, and you’ve a job to do. Now get to it!”

With a puff of smoke, Thanatos vanished, leaving Hypnos to reflect on his mistakes.

Hypnos was trying his best. He really was. Thanatos seemed to be under the erroneous impression that he was just a lazy simpleton, but it was more complex than that.

Hypnos was always tired. It went beyond regular drowsiness. He often fell asleep even when he did not intend to. He battled against it, going so far as to prod himself with pins to keep himself awake, but it was all to no avail. Sleep clawed at him, eating at him until he was forced to succumb to it. And no matter how much he slept, it was never enough. His eyelids constantly drooped, and there were permanent bags beneath his eyes.

“Oof.”

Hypnos hadn’t noticed Zagreus’ entrance. Zagreus must have witnessed the exchange between the two brothers, for he now watched Hypnos with a tense expression on his face.

His brows were drawn together, and he gave Hypnos a sympathetic look.

In some ways, it was far worse than the way that Thanatos looked at him.

“Hypnos—,” Zagreus began in a soft voice.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there!” Hypnos interrupted, avoiding Zagreus’ eyes. “Welcome to the House of Hades, where Death is our life!”

Hypnos did not want to hear Zagreus’ words. They were of no comfort to him.

…

After Queen Persephone left, Lord Hades avoided Zagreus. He did not hold him, he did not speak to him, and he did not look at him. Whenever Zagreus was placed before his father, Lord Hades’ eyes would slip off of him and a look of pain would flash across his face.

So, the duty of raising Zagreus fell upon Hypnos’ mother. She tended to him as though he were her own child. When their mother had other matters to attend to, Thanatos usually cared for the child.

“How long is he going to be this small?” Hypnos asked. Zagreus had grown slightly larger since his (re)birth, but he was still too small to walk or even toddle. The child lay on a blanket in his bedroom, curled into a tight ball as he slept.

Hypnos was sure that it hadn’t taken him and Thanatos nearly as long to grow up. He chalked it up to Zagreus’ supposed mortal blood.

“Don’t you have work you need to be doing?” Thanatos asked.

“Oh, Lord Hades told me to take the day—or night—off!”

Thanatos’ eyebrow twitched, “Is that true?”

“Yeah! He said that I shouldn’t even bother with it today! Wasn’t that kind of him?”

Thanatos rolled his eyes. Then his gaze became distant and hazy, almost as if he were focusing on something faraway.

After coming out of his trance, he said, “Well, I actually _have_ a job to do. It seems as though a war has broken out amongst the mortals, and I am needed. Do you think you can watch Zagreus while I’m gone?”

Hypnos saluted, “You can count on me!”

Thanatos looked dubious, but there was nothing he could do. Duty called, and, as always, he answered.

“If Zagreus is harmed in any way…,” Thanatos allowed his threat to hang in the air. Then, he disappeared.

Once his brother was gone, Hypnos sprawled out beside the child and watched his face contort as he slept.

It was strange how something so small could upset the balance of the entire House. Because of this child, Queen Persephone had abandoned the Underworld. Because of this child, Lord Hades disposition had worsened. Because of this child, Hypnos’ relationship with his mother and brother had become even more strained.

Hypnos stared at the child until he felt himself be overcome by sleep.

…

The next time Zagreus emerged from the crimson waters of the Styx, he crept toward Hypnos.

“Surprise, Hypnos! I got you this,” he said, thrusting a round glass bottle in front of Hypnos. It was filled with a gooey amber liquid, and a purple ribbon had been tied around its neck. Nectar.

Hypnos knew that it was only because he had overheard his earlier conversation with Thanatos, but he accepted it all the same.

“Whoa whoa whoa, you can’t bring that in here! Hah, just kidding, thanks!”

Hypnos turned the bottle over in his hands. He racked his brain, but he could not recall any instance where he had ever received a present. This was the first time anyone had given him anything (aside from lectures—people often gave him lectures, but he didn’t really consider those to be gifts.) 

As Zagreus began to walk away, Hypnos decided that he could not simply accept it. He wanted to give Zagreus something in return.

“But wait!” he called after Zagreus. “I’ll trade you, look!”

Hypnos rummaged through the folds of his cape, and then pulled out a small bag. It jangled as he placed it in Zagreus’ hands.

It was a chthonic coin purse. Hypnos had bought it from Charon. It was red, and had a golden, skull-shaped embellishment affixed to the hem. 

Zagreus opened the purse, and his eyes glimmered as they lit upon the golden obols packed inside.

“Cheers, Hypnos!”

The smile he flashed was so tender and beautiful that Hypnos felt tears prick in the corners of his eyes. When was the last time anyone had gazed at him like that? 

Then, all too soon, Zagreus was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Please read the note at the end! It contains a super-cool, Hypnos-related announcement!**

Hypnos brushed his thumbs over the polished glass surface of the nectar bottle. Not long ago, Zagreus had gifted him a second bottle. When Zagreus had handed it to him, Hypnos had reacted with renewed delight. He was happy enough to have gotten _one_ present, but to have received _two_? Hypnos had barely been able to contain his excitement.

He could not bring himself to drink them. They were far too precious, like liquid gold. Instead, he kept them hidden away beneath his chaise, occasionally pulling them out to stare at them.

That had been yet another surprise gift that he’d received from Zagreus. Hypnos had been overjoyed when Zagreus ordered the construction of a divine chase, just for him. He had run his hands over the lush orange upholstery in utter awe.

Then, naturally, he slept on it.

Or, he would have, if he had been able to fall asleep.

When Hypnos lay upon the couch, he was overcome with an odd feeling. His pulse raced, his hands trembled, and his mind was filled with thoughts of Zagreus. 

He had closed his eyes and waited, but sleep did not come to him. Sleep, which answered to his beck and call, evaded him.

So, he levitated above it, occasionally glancing down at it in wonder.

As Hypnos was admiring his chaise, Thanatos appeared before him.

Thanatos glanced around the hall, his eyes roving right over Hypnos, as though he weren’t even there.

Hypnos should’ve been hurt by this—and on some level, he was—but the pinprick of pain could not be compared to the rush of joy he felt at seeing his brother.

“Hi, Thanatos!” Hypnos exclaimed, returning the nectar bottle he held to its place beneath the chaise.

Thanatos only narrowed his eyes. His face twisted into a grimace, as though he had just swallowed an especially tart pomegranate seed.

As he stood there, facing his twin, Hypnos was struck by how distinctly different they had become. Once upon a time, they had been so close. Thanatos had been his other half. Whenever they were apart, Hypnos had felt a certain emptiness. He felt unmade, incomplete. As though he had woken up to discover that one of his limbs had been amputated.

When had they started to grow apart?

Hypnos thought he might have seen similar thoughts reflected in Thanatos’ eyes. Did he long for the past the same way he did? Did he miss Hypnos?

But then, Thanatos turned away. The moment had passed.

“If you have nothing else to say, I suggest that you return to work.”

“W-wait!”

Hypnos searched for something—anything—to say that would keep his brother from leaving.

“I wish we didn’t have to work so much,” Hypnos blurted.

Thanatos turned his cold eyes back upon Hypnos. In a voice that was devoid of all emotion, he said, “I am not surprised to hear that you think that way.”

Hypnos gave his quill a few nervous twirls, “I mean, I wish we could just…finish it, you know? They always say, ‘In the House of Hades, our work is never done.’ But…wouldn’t it be great if we could just do it all at once and get it over with?”

Thanatos buried his face in his hands with a groan.

Hypnos continued, “You could just kill everyone, and then I could greet them all, and then it would be over! We can go do something else! Together!”

“Hypnos, really…that is the worst idea I think I’ve ever heard,” Thanatos sighed. “Do you understand how little sense that makes?”

Hypnos fidgeted. He hadn’t meat to upset Thanatos. He just wanted to nap with Thanatos in the fields of Elysium. He wanted to ride Charon’s boat with him. He wanted to drink nectar with him in the lounge—he would even let Thanatos drink the special nectar that he had received from Zagreus.

He just wanted things to return to how they once were.

“I’m just saying, maybe if you just, I don’t know, had all the mortals die at the same time, it’d save you a bunch of trips, and then we’d have more time to spend together, huh?”

His thoughts came out in a hurried jumble. He wished he knew the words that would make Thanatos understand. But no matter what Hypnos said, he only seemed to anger his brother.

Thanatos shot Hypnos a grave look. He tightened his grip on his scythe and grit his teeth.

“I don’t know why I bother with you, honestly. Get back to work and let me do the same.”

Thanatos teleported away.

Though Thanatos was gone, his words remained, ringing in Hypnos’ ears.

_”I don’t know why I bother with you, honestly.”_

Hypnos clutched his chest. It felt a bit like he had been smacked with Charon’s oar, but it was a thousand times worse. He wondered if this tight, throbbing sensation was what death felt like.

“Oh…”

Zagreus was standing just in front of the River Styx, shifting his weight between his flaming feet. Once again, he’d overheard them.

“Er…here, I brought you something,” Zagreus said, offering Hypnos a bottle of nectar.

“Oh, neat, um, thanks!! It’s not so bad that you keep coming back like this, is it?”

As soon as the words had left his mouth, Hypnos regretted them. He’d done it again. He’d said something thoughtless. Of _course_ it was bad that Zagreus kept coming back. It meant that he had died. Despite working in the Underworld, Hypnos had no experience with death. All he knew was that it was unpleasant.

Most people only died once, but Zagreus died over and over and over again.

“At least for me it isn’t!” Hypnos hurriedly added. It was terrible that Zagreus had to experience death so often, but Hypnos was glad that he kept returning.

He expected Zagreus to make some sort of scathing comment, but, to his surprise, Zagreus chuckled.

It was bright and cheery, so different from the mirthless chatter of the shades or the grumbles of Lord Hades. Hypnos thought that Zagreus’ laugh might have been the prettiest sound he had ever heard.

“I’m getting used to it. Though I don’t think I’d feel particularly welcome anymore if not for you, Hypnos.”

Hypnos was stunned by Zagreus’ admission. That was the kindest thing that anyone had ever said to him, and it was the closest he had come to being praised for his work. Hypnos felt his heart race. His hands shook so much that he nearly dropped the nectar bottle.

Hypnos did not know what to say. How did people usually respond to compliments?

By the time Hypnos had come up with a response, Zagreus was already racing off to attempt his next escape.

Hypnos remained at his station, patiently awaiting Zagreus’ return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by all the kind comments this fic has received, so I've started organizing "Sweet Dreams," an unofficial, SFW Hypnos zine! If that sounds like something you might be into, please take a look at the [ interest check ](https://t.co/a7WcJM1tYG?amp=1)! It will be open until March 31, 2021!
> 
> To stay up-to-date on news about "Sweet Dreams," please follow our [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/sweet_zine)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: This chapter contains spoilers for Hypnos' sixth nectar event.** If you would like to avoid these spoilers, you can skip this chapter. It will not affect your understanding of the rest of the story.

Meg wrung water from her ponytail, a displeased expression on her face.

“Whoa!” Hypnos exclaimed, glancing down at his list. “It says here that you lost to Zagreus—again! For the tenth time in a row! Hey, the next time he throws one of those bloodstones at you, you should try to avoid it! I mean, you should probably try to avoid all of his attacks. But you should definitely avoid those bloodstones!”

Meg rolled her eyes, “Thanks for the advice, Hypnos. I’ll be sure to follow it to the letter.”

A jolt ran down Hypnos’ spine. He felt a mixture of terror and admiration. He always felt that way when he was around Meg. At one point, he had mistaken his racing pulse and sweaty palms for symptoms of love. But, as time passed, he had come to realize that he did not love Meg—not in a romantic way, at least. It was more accurate to say that he _revered_ her. 

She was everything that he was not. She was adept at her job. She was respected by Lord Hades. Thanatos thought of her as an equal. His mother treated her as though she were her own daughter. Zagreus considered her an intense rival (or something like that anyway—their relationship was beyond Hypnos’ comprehension.)

Truth be told, admiration and fondness were not the only things he felt for Meg. He could sense seeds of envy, strange and foreign, taking root in him. He was aware that Meg had her own issues; her relationship with Alecto and Tisiphone was worse than Hypnos’ relationship with his brothers. Yet he could not help but feel jealous of her. He wondered, if he were more like Meg, would people treat him any different?

Perhaps Lord Hades would stop yelling at him. Maybe Thanatos would love him again. Charon might stop smacking him with his oar. His mother would stop pushing him away. And Zagreus would…

Meg’s voice snapped him back to attention.

“Are we done here?” she asked, her voice dripping with venom. Hypnos wasn’t bothered by her tone. Meg spoke to everyone like that. At least she took the time to converse with him instead of outright ignoring him.

“Hello Meg, Hypnos,” Zagreus greeted them in a breezy voice as he surfaced in the Pool of Styx.

“…Would you look at that, Hypnos. Care to repeat the unsolicited advice you just offered, now that Zagreus is here?”

“Oh,” Hypnos gave a nervous chuckle as he felt Zagreus’ mismatched eyes focus on him. “Well, it is my custom to give pointers to our visitors who come involuntarily, because I do pick up a lot of bits and pieces, talking here to everyone! About, you know…dying?”

Hypnos definitely didn’t know as much about death as his brothers did, but he’d overheard some interesting tidbits from the shades.

“Zagreus. He told me that I ought to evade more of your attacks next time.” The corner of Meg’s mouth quirked into a smirk as she continued, “So you just watch your back out there, because I know your secrets thanks to Hypnos here.”

Meg stalked off to the lounge. She’d loiter around there for a while, perhaps having a drink or conversing with Dusa. Then, she’d go back to her duties. Hypnos wished that he were even half as efficient as Meg.

But deep down, he knew that no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be good enough.

“So, do you have any new pointers for me?” Zagreus asked.

At Zagreus’ words, Hypnos felt his unease dissipate.

He consulted his list, “Well, let me see—whoa! It says you got killed by one of those Bloodless Inferno Bomber skeleton type guys, nice! I always wondered what would happen if you just kind of stood around while all their bombs went off!”

Zagreus barked out a laugh, “Well, now you know! By the way, I got you something.”

Zagreus placed a bottle of nectar in Hypnos’ hands.

“Oh, you are just the best!” Hypnos cradled the bottle, as though it might shatter at any second. “I bet you died on purpose just to get this back to me, didn’t you! Didn’t you?”

Hypnos was only joking. He knew that Zagreus gave nectar to everyone in the House. Hypnos knew that there was no special meaning behind this gift. And he would not be greedy. It was enough just to receive a present from Zagreus.

Zagreus leaned forward in a conspiratorial way. He was close enough that Hypnos could feel Zagreus’ breath against his skin. Close enough for Hypnos to see the embers rising from his feet.

Close enough for Hypnos to touch.

Hypnos’ entire body went rigid. He concentrated on staying afloat. It felt as if he didn’t, he’d drop to the floor. Maybe even drop _through_ the floor.

“I have a secret, Hypnos,” Zagreus whispered. “I’ve died on purpose every single time, just to see you.”

If Hypnos were mortal, his heart would have stopped.

…

Hypnos opened his eyes. The House was silent. Lord Hades was absent from his desk, there were no shades in sight, and even Cerberus’ bed was empty.

He sat up. Somehow, he had fallen asleep on the chaise. He righted his clothes and searched for his quill and parchment, but they had vanished.

“Hypnos!”

Zagreus stepped towards him, his soaked robes clinging to his ashen skin. Rivulets of water dripped down his exposed shoulder and briefly pooled at his feet before evaporating into mist.

“Oh, hi!” Hypnos greeted him. “You died again out there, huh?”

Zagreus grinned, and Hypnos was drawn to his smile like a moth to a flame.

“Yes, but I’d die a thousand times over if it meant that I’d get to see you again, Hypnos.”

With each word, Zagreus had inched closer to Hypnos. With a start, Hypnos realized that he was not levitating. His feet were planted on the slick marble floor. He was rooted in place.

Zagreus was now so close that his lips brushed against Hypnos’ ear.

“I have a secret, Hypnos,” Zagreus whispered, drawing closer still. His body was flush against Hypnos’. Hypnos could feel the heat rising from Zagreus’ feet. Zagreus’ hair tickled the side of his face. He could see each individual stitch in Zagreus’ clothes.

Hypnos felt as though he had been zapped by a bolt of lightning. Every inch of his skin tingled, and his heart was hammering.

“A secret?” Hypnos asked, his voice cracking.

Hypnos could feel Zagreus’s mouth curve into a smile.

“I—," Zagreus began.

But Hypnos would never hear his next words.

…

“Hypnos!” Lord Hades growled, “Get back to work!”

Hypnos jolted. He’d fallen asleep once again. He glanced around.  
Lord Hades was doing paperwork. The shades were forming a line in the hall. Cerberus was gnawing on a toy.

And Zagreus was nowhere in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only a few chapters left! They're a bit heavy, but remember: Hypnos _will_ get his happy ending!
> 
> The contributor application for "Sweet Dreams" zine is now open! It closes on April 10, 2021! Click [ here ](https://t.co/gLF91Y31Fr?amp=1) to apply!


End file.
